Karkaton
Karkaton (Japanese: 火山'' Kazan'';'' Volcano) is the fourth area visited and the final area before the Dark Lord is fought. It is a bleak wasteland featuring gnarled cliffs and an abundance of lava. While there are no towns in this area, it is home to the Haven Hollow and the Dark Lord's Castle. A massive volcano also splits the land into two, with the waste on one side and the Dark Lord's area on the other. Characters The Dark Lord is encountered inside his castle, specifically at his throne room. Reaching him requires traversing through this region and battling monsters that now possess the protagonist's teammates' faces. Story Shortly after arriving in Karkaton, the Great Sage appears, who has found three of the player's teammates running about without their faces. The Sage has temporarily housed the three terrified Mii characters in a cave known as the Haven Hollow and will assist the player in getting the faces back. Rescuing the first three party members The party members in Haven Hollow all have their faces in the current area. As expected, you will have to defeat monsters in order to rescue these faces. The third, sixth and ninth Mii characters' faces will all be on either a Paincloud, Burning Golem or Magma Slime randomly. Rescuing all three Mii characters in the area will enable you to proceed into the volcano itself. Rescuing the second three party members Not too long after entering the volcano, your first party division will occur, leaving you with a friend and the Great Sage, while the other two teammates are on their own. First, your group will advance forward a certain point, then wait for the other group to proceed. You have no control over the second group, so you will have to escort them to the end with little say about what they do. After the party is reunited, the Cerberus, holding three more of the player's teammate's faces will emerge. This is the first battle where Hyper Sprinkles can be used. Following the Cerberus' defeat, the faces return to their original owners and the contented Mii characters join the player as well. At this point, the Great Sage decides that their job is done and leaves the group. Karkaton Peak and the Dark Lord's Castle Upon exiting the heart of the volcano, the team will find itself at the peak of Karkaton. An ominous castle is seen in the distance, housing the last three faces and the Dark Lord. The Worried Explorer is encountered in this short area, along with the Quizmaster. After three levels, the team makes its way to the gloomy castle. Areas * Haven Hollow * Karkaton Ascent * Karkaton (area) * Karkaton Peak * Dark Lord's Castle Trivia * There is a treasure level in Karkaton Peak which appears to be disconnected from its path. The path connecting it is invisible and can only be accessed after talking to the Worried Explorer. * The Nintendo Fan in this region is dressed as ''Bowser. * According to the Roaming Gourmet, this region's signature grub is the Geothermal Pizza. Gallery karkaton ascent.jpg|Karkaton Ascent Haven hollow.jpg|Haven Hollow karkaton area.jpg|Inside Karkaton cave. karkaton peak and dark lords castle.jpg|Karkaton Peak and Dark Lord's Castle Category:Map Category:Karkaton Category:Miitopia